A Pirates Life for Me
by SmileSusieQ
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast as pirates? This can only spell trouble. Yaoi. Birthday fic for my cousin.


I'm back Yu-Gi-Oh fandom! Run for your life! Just kidding. I decided to get off my butt and finally write my birthday present for my cousin Roseleafishtar. Here's your pirate fic cuz!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Please don't sue me.

#$(*$#&%)*#%(*&$#(&#$)*#$)(%*#$()%*(#)$*%()#*%

Rishid Ishtar had a lot of experience dealing with crazy people. In fact his crew was pretty much entirely made up of them. He also had one of the best darned pirate crews in the seas. This didn't change the situation he was in right now.

"Akefia why did you throw your twin overboard again?" he questioned with irritation clear in his voice. The white haired man shuffled his feet, suddenly looking everywhere but at Rishid. Rishid threw him a look that said to answer _now._

"Well we got into a little fight." Akefia explained rather sheepishly. By now a crowd had gathered hoping to see Captain Rishid hand Akefia's ass to him on a plate.

"Over what?" Rishid breathed out dangerously. He somehow doubted he wanted to hear the answer.

"Malik." He was right. But Akefia wasn't done yet. "Whoever won got to give him a surprise party. In bed." Akefia was beaming like he had just hit the jackpot there.

"Thats called rape you moron." Rishid deadpanned. His crew was so stupid sometimes. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. Especially as Malik was a drama queen and would throw a fit if he knew they were fighting over him.

"Not if you yell surprise!" Rishid waved this off. He pointed to the soaking wet Bakura.

"Get him dried off then both of you are cleaning the deck for the next two weeks. No complaints." He added when he saw Bakura open his mouth. He stormed off to attend to other things as the crowd dispersed.

"Mariku! MARIKU!" He called for Maliks troublesome older brother. "MARIKU! WHERE ARE YOU?" He turned around just in time to see him jump out from behind a few barrels. The spiky haired man smiled and waved at him. "What were you doing?" Rishid demanded.

Mariku shifted and his eyes narrowed. "Not molesting the cabin boy thats for sure!" he said rather nervously. Rishid looked behind him to see Ryou darting away. He mulled this over for a second then decided to ignore it. His crews business was their own business and he didn't want to know.

"Go make sure your brother isn't tied up somewhere and then bring Ishizu to me. I want to discuss the map I stole from the last ship." Mariku nodded and set off.

Rishid dug the map in question out and studied it until Ishizu got there. "You called for me captain?" He smiled when he looked up and saw her blue eyes. They were keeping their relationship under the table for now but she still always managed to make him feel better just by being there.

"I think I found the map to the Millenium Items." The Millenium Items were said to be the most powerful artifacts in the world and one of the greatest treasures ever. They were seven items that had been supposedly blessed by the gods. Plus they were made of pure gold.

Ishizus eyes widened and she stepped around him to study the map. There was seven mysterious looking objects drawn around the edges and instructions written near a very recognizable island.

"Isn't that Dead Mans Cove?" Ishizu asked. Rishid nodded. Dead Mans Cove was rumored to be very appropriately named. No one who had ever set foot on that island ever came back. It was a cursed place for sure.

"I think the Millenium Items are there. All we need to do is solve the riddles and they'll lead us right to the biggest mother load this world has ever seen." Rishid replied gesturing to the writings. He was truly ready for this Ishizu realized.

"Well its settled then. Set a course for Dead Mans Cove!" she yelled. Immediatly there was a chorus of complaints. Pirates were notorious for being lazy coward after all. None of them really wanted to go to a cursed

"Hey hey calm down now! This will be well worth the rewards. Think of all the gold, of all the power we'll have." He said particularly aiming at the greedier members of the crew. "Now set a course for Dead Mans Cove and before the month is out we'll be the most powerful pirates on the sea." He left out that the treasure was the Millenium Items so that none of his crew would get ideas about stealing it.

"This is too dangerous." A boy named Yugi cried out. Little wimp that he was. Probably shouldn't have signed up to be a pirate if he didn't like danger.

"Who cares we'll be rich!" Bakura yelled back. As everyone rushed around preparing the ship Rishid smiled. Another day, another grand adventure.

The End

I'll take my sexy Rishid captain over Jack Sparrow any day. Wait can I have them both? I'm sorry if its not that good cousin. It's like one in the morning and I'm tired. R+R please.


End file.
